InuYasha's sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: InuYasha comes across an injured man at a river and notices a bundle in his arms after the bundle is handed to him by the dying man he decides to make the Hanyou infant his own sister but how will Kagome feel about this and will Kikyo accept someone as important as this in InuYasha's life?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha and the gang were walking through a field in the warm summer sunshine as a gentle breeze blew through their hair. InuYasha suddenly stopped surprising everyone; he had a serious look on his face and his nose was sniffing the air intently. Kagome approached him worriedly and took hold of his sleeve "InuYasha are you ok? Whatever is the matter?" she asked a hint of concern in her voice.

InuYasha didn't look at her his eyes set into the distance "I…I smell blood and its fresh" he said sternly making Kagome worried but before she could say anything InuYasha bolted away to find the source.

Kagome climbed onto Shippo and flew on top of him while Miroku rode on Kirara with Sango. They were just as concerned about InuYasha as Kagome since he had never acted this worried about bloodshed before.

_**Beside river**_

InuYasha came to a halt by a riverbed and the smell of blood was strong he followed the scent to the body of an injured man with a small child beside him. Eventually Kagome and the others appeared and tried to help him.

Miroku pulled the man from the water but he was too badly injured and close to death "It's no use" he said sadly "He is too badly injured for us to heal him" he said sadly.

The dying man looked at InuYasha weakly "Y…You boy…you a…are a half-demon?" he asked slowly getting wearier as he spoke.

InuYasha looked annoyed "Yeah and what of it you got a problem with half breeds?" he said crossly.

Kagome would have usually said sit but could understand how this statement would have upset InuYasha a great deal as he was ashamed of his human heritage and thought himself weak because of it.

The man handed InuYasha a large bundle "Please nnggh…look after my child….she will feel...Nnggh…safe with you" he said weakly and then passed away from his injuries.

InuYasha looked at the bundle and then slowly opened it a little then froze and wrapped it up again. His face became pale and emotionless and a look of anger and sadness filled his eyes.

Kagome approached him but InuYasha would not let her see inside the bundle "InuYasha what's the matter? Is the baby injured?" she asked approaching and then saw that InuYasha wanted to cry but wasn't.

Myoga appeared on Kagome's shoulder "Let me take care of this Kagome Master InuYasha seems to be too upset to answer you at the moment" he said kindly but in a stern manner.

Myoga leaped quickly onto InuYasha's shoulder but he didn't mind he was too upset to answer "Oh my, it seems this baby is a half breed like Master InuYasha" he said seriously.

A long silence fell upon the group and the others began to realize why the man gave the infant to InuYasha because he knew what it was like to be a half breed ostracized by humans and demons alike with no place in the world.

InuYasha began to walk while Kagome followed him anxiously "InuYasha where are you going?" she asked.

InuYasha held onto the bundle tightly "I'm taking it to Kaede her village will accept it at least" he said coldly.

_**At Kaede's village**_

InuYasha and the others were in Kaede's village and she had been awfully surprised to see InuYasha carrying a bundle that was a half-breed but of course listened to their explanation then allowed them into her hut.

Kaede was warming some milk for the child and had left a pot of hot stew and bread for the other knowing they would be hungry "Ye have done a good deed InuYasha but I cannot shake the feeling that ye only took thy child in due to its nature" she said sternly.

Kagome looked confused "What do you mean like he took it in only because it was a bother?" she asked.

Miroku shook his head "Nay Kagome, what Lady Kaede means is that InuYasha took custody of the child due to it being a half breed".

Shippo became suspicious "Speaking of which what breed of demon has the infant got in it and what sex is it?" he asked curiously.

Eventually the child began crying and InuYasha took it in his arms and began consoling his arms gently "It's a girl Shippo…an innocent baby girl" he said gently as he gazed at the baby.

Sango looked at Shippo and then Miroku "Well InuYasha as the baby's new big brother I suggest you name her and raise her to be a good demon" she said sternly.

InuYasha was stunned at Sango's wise words and then smiled "Yeah your right I'll do my best Sango" he said proudly.

_**Later**_

InuYasha was sitting around the back of Kaede's hut where she slept with a basket in which the baby slept for now. He had grown very fond of this infant which he had discovered to be a Yuki-Onna hanyou who was very cute but awfully cold.

From a picture InuYasha had found within the bundle the baby had come in she had 2 forms which were very different but both equally as stunning to face. He had named her Asuka and in retrospect of making her his sister the others were her brother and sister-in-laws.

From pictures of the baby that the father had Asuka had black wavy hair and reddish brown eyes as a human infant and when she showed her demon blood she had silverfish blue hair and amber eyes.

InuYasha gazed at the pictures for a long time "She sure is a cute baby her mother must have been a real beauty I wonder if she's still alive?" he thought curiously.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and Kagome appeared smiling warmly "Hey InuYasha I brought you some tea you must be really tired from keeping an eye on Asuka don't you wanna take a break?" she asked kindly.

InuYasha took the cup of tea gratefully "I'm sorry Kagome but since she's an orphan now I can't allow the same pain that I went through to happen to this baby so I'll adopt her as my own family" he said gently stroking the baby's head.

Kagome smiled then knelt down behind him and hugged him from behind "I'm proud of you InuYasha for choosing to save her" she said gently.

InuYasha grasped one of Kagome's hands gently "how could I not after all she would have been killed within a day" he said sternly.

Kagome picked up the picture of baby Asuka "She sure is one cute baby I guess this must be the demon blood she's showing right now which would explain why she was able to give off that demonic aura allowing us to find her" she said sadly.

Suddenly Asuka mumbled something in her sleep then opened her eyes to see InuYasha and Kagome but started to cry making Kagome worry "What's wrong with her?" she asked InuYasha.

InuYasha picked up the baby gently "All hanyou babies can smell their parents scent she knows we're not the parents and she's scared" he said sternly and then held the baby close to him and consoled it then within 5 minutes the baby stopped crying and settled within his arms and began to gurgle.

Kagome smiled "She likes you InuYasha" she said fondly to which InuYasha blushed then Kagome kissed his cheek "Your such a softie sometimes but don't worry I won't tell the others" she said sweetly to which InuYasha smiled.

As Kagome left the room InuYasha smiled at here "Kagome you make my life worthwhile" he said gently while Asuka gurgled in his arms.


	2. C2: InuYasha's sister

Kikyo was sat in a tree amongst the souls of dead women and Soul collectors surrounding the tree feeding her souls now and again. She was very weak after her last battle against Naraku after he had badly wounded her shoulder with a miasma claw.

Suddenly a large white orb appears before the tree and then Kocho and Asuka appear from the sphere of light and facing the tree where Kikyo is resting. "Lady Kikyo we have some news on InuYasha" Asuka says calmly.

Kikyo opens her eyes slowly and gently leans forward her long black hair tumbling over her shoulders and then reaches out her hand weakly to rest on the tree for support "What is it?" she asks gently.

"It seems he has a hanyou baby in his possession but we don't know how?" Kocho says innocently.

Kikyo's eyes become cold and hard then she leans forward a bit further and lands safely on the ground but with a bit of a wobble and then picks up her quiver of arrows and bow "I see lets go and pay InuYasha a visit so we may consort him on the matter" she said sharply.

As Kikyo makes her way in the direction of the village her Shikigami follow obediently as they are very loyal to Asuka. They sense her weak energy and create a barrier by combining their energy as one to protect Kikyo.

_**At Kaede's village**_

A young women with 2 ear length partings and shoulder length blackish-brown hair was carrying her laundry through the village to the river to clean. She was wearing a red kimono with a white cloth obi and empty white square shapes on them. She suddenly spotted a young Miko approaching the village along the path with 2 girls as she reached the river and noticed she looked weak and unwell but before she could say anything the Miko glared at her as if to say "be quiet".

Meanwhile at the village InuYasha and Kagome were playing with Asuka as well as helping Kaede with her duties. Miroku was resting back at the hut after sucking a poisonous snake demon into his wind tunnel and was recovering.

Sango was tending to Miroku by refreshing his wet flannel and giving him food when he was hungry but making sure he took anti-venom pills. She was relieved that Kagome came prepared but still worried for her beloved monk.

Kirara and Shippo were watching over him too but Shippo was snacking on some milk chocolate Mikado sticks (which he had pinched from Kagome's bag).

_**Meanwhile in herb patch**_

Kagome was gently holding Asuka close to her bosom like a new mother and she had to admit she was feeling very maternal "She's so cute I can't believe she's 1 month old already! She's still so cute and tiny but when we first found her she was much smaller" Kagome said letting Asuka play with her fingers.

InuYasha smiled and stroked Asuka's cheek "Yeah" he said fondly gazing upon the small infant.

Kagome peered at InuYasha "Say InuYasha why are hanyou babies different to normal babies or demons?" she asked curiously.

InuYasha was stunned by her question and somewhat blown back and scratched his head awkwardly "Well I guess…you see with a normal baby they grow as you know them to right?..." he began thoughtfully to which Kagome nodded "And as for Demons well they grow faster due to their different genetical DNA" he answered.

Kagome sighed crossly "Just get to the point already I wanna know about HANYOU DNA not just the parents!"

InuYasha looked peeved "I was JUST getting to that part Kagome!" he said crossly "*ahem* due to the mix in parental genes a Hanyou grows at a quicker speed but only 100 times faster than a normal human a full demon infant can grow at the speed 10,000 times faster than a normal human or hanyou.

Kagome gasped "That is fast man you Hanyou's are something" she said gazing at Asuka's smiling face.

Kaede watched the two enjoy spending time with Asuka and made her way further into the meadow in a dip picking a bunch of herbs humming a gentle tune as she did so "I am glad to see InuYasha and Kagome getting along so well it must be the child's influence" she thought to herself.

_**Suddenly**_

A bunch of vines suddenly sprung from the ground and bound Kagome tightly; in desperation to protect the baby Kagome clutched it tightly to her bosom and created a barrier to protect them from harm but it was too weak against it.

InuYasha was horrified "KAGOME! ASUKA!" he cried loudly and began tearing at the vines intently but sharp thorns surrounded them from the outside and the inside making him panic more and as he tried harder the sharp thorns cut his hands.

Kaede had heard the commotion and came running after dropping her basket or herbs "InuYasha what happened where did this giant vine tree come from?" she cried in shock.

"IT WAS ME!" a cold angry voice said from the mist and a figure began to approach InuYasha and Kaede.

InuYasha could barely make out the form of a woman "You BITCH release Kagome at once what has she done to you?!" he snapped angrily.

Suddenly Kikyo revealed herself shocking InuYasha and Kaede; Kocho and Asuka were with her and she was in a terrible state. Her hair was dirty and a mess and smelt like demon blood. She had dirt and injuries on her face, hands and feet; her body had several bruises upon it and a large wound was inflicted upon Kikyo's shoulder. The wound was on her left shoulder and was a cracked crescent shape that reached Kikyo's breast then reached over her shoulder and onto her back slightly. It was leaking blood and miasma quite badly.

InuYasha was angry, upset and worried "K…Kikyo what happened? You're injured and that wound!" he said horrified.

Kikyo winced her wound aching and burning "I…its nothing now tell me nngh…" Kikyo said weakly falling to her knees and clutching her shoulder while Kocho and Asuka guarded the prison in which Kagome was being held.

Sango came running with Kirara and Shippo "InuYasha what happened Shippo sensed a demonic aura!?...Huh Kikyo?" she cried in shock.

Shippo looked around and spotted the sharp vine prison "Is Kagome in there!?" he cried in shock.

InuYasha approached Kikyo "Kikyo why? Why are you doing this?" he asked painfully.

Kikyo looked up at him angrily tears falling down her cheeks stunning all of them ESPECIALLY InuYasha "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME AND OUR PROMISE?!" she said angrily.

Kaede looked confused "Promise? What promise do ye speak of sister?" she asked rushing to Kikyo's side.

Sango looked at InuYasha "InuYasha what does she mean what promise is Kikyo speaking of?" she asked confused. For once in his life InuYasha felt truly baffled usually he could remember anything Kikyo spoke of but now he could not understand a word of which she spoke he had never heard of such a promise made to her. But he HAD to remember Kagome and Asuka's life were in the balance if he could not.


	3. C3: Kikyo's wrath

Kikyo glared at InuYasha her eyes cold and hard tears spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall. The blood and Miasma from her wound was staining her clothes creating a dark reddish patch on her left shoulder.

"InuYasha what promise does she speak of I am confused?" Kaede asked curiously.

Kikyo glared "Don't tell me you forgot already did it truly mean so little to you?!...You truly are a heartless beast!" she said angrily.

InuYasha thought deeply he knew it couldn't be Kagome she was mad at since Kikyo and Kagome were on good terms and had even created a friendly bond to which Kikyo taught Kagome how to be a good priestess and use herbal medicines. Suddenly he recalled the talk he had with Kikyo back before they had been turned against one another. "Kikyo is this about you wanting to be a normal woman?" InuYasha asked curiously with a stern face.

Kikyo smirked "You finally caught on took you a while" she said crossly.

Kaede looked intrigued "InuYasha what does my sister talk of please explain?" she asked sternly.

InuYasha looked at Kikyo wistfully then sighed sadly "Back when Kikyo and I promised to be together she told me that one of the things she wanted most of all was to become a mother" InuYasha revealed.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome's eyes widened in shock for they had always thought that Kikyo merely only wanted InuYasha to herself in life and nothing more.

Kaede approached her sister slowly then stopped when she was closer to her "Kikyo I beg ye tell us what promise was made between ye and tell us why you are so angered by this child and Kagome?" she asks in a concerned manner.

Kikyo collapsed to her knees from the pain of her wound and then stress to her body from the force Kikyo had used to make her way to the village. She was panting heavily and sweat ran from her forehead and onto the ground "B…Back when InuYasha and I were in love…and Naraku…nnggh tore us apart….We…we spoke of…having a baby".

The group gasped and a long silence fell across them and even Kagome in her thorny prison could think of nothing to say despite all that was going through her mind she was too shocked by what Kikyo had just said.

Kaede turned to look at InuYasha "InuYasha tell me…this be true…is what my sister tells us the truth?" she asks sternly.

InuYasha bowed his head and went quiet and clenched his fists which trembled a little and he made a small angry growling noise then said in a dark icy voice "It's true".

Miroku was so shocked he dropped his Shakujo onto the ground, went pale then collapsed from the shock, surprising even Sango who could just barely hear him mutter "Inu…InuYasha…become a….father before me?!".

Sango pulled out a fan from Kagome's backpack and began fanning Miroku to help him recover as she also was stunned but was in a more reasonable mood as she could understand InuYasha's methods at the time. He had merely wished to live a happy and normal life with the woman he loved.

Shippo remained quiet and sat on Kirara's back wanting to stay out of it and used his Fox fire to eventually get Kagome out of Kikyo's trap. Luckily both Kagome and Asuka were unharmed which relieved InuYasha.

Kagome stood beside Kirara with Asuka in her arms and watched Kikyo as she sat and cried while the wind gently blew her hair and tears spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall splashing onto the ground.

Kochi and Asuka; Kikyo's two Shikigami began praying and a spiritual aura surrounded them creating an illusion of the past to show the others of InuYasha and Kikyo's important promise.

_**Flashback**_

_Kikyo and InuYasha are sitting on the hill where they spoke together for the first time and where he gave her the gift of his mother's rouge. The sun is setting and burning like a giant orangey red ball in the sky._

_Kikyo gazes at InuYasha but does not turn her head while a gentle breeze blows through their hair. She clenches her fists bravely and a gentle blush tints her cheeks "InuYasha…" she says gently._

_InuYasha turns to face her "Yeah?" he says gently with a warm smile shadowed by the colour of the setting sun; the evening glow seemed to make his radiance gleam._

_Kikyo was trembling but she knew she had to be brave "InuYasha if I were to become a normal woman when you become a human I was hoping we could start a family" she said shyly._

_InuYasha stared at her in awe for a few seconds then smiled noticing Kikyo's blush hidden by her hair "Kikyo are you serious?" he says moving closer to her and taking her hand to which Kikyo looks at him shyly._

"_Of course I am don't you believe me?" she says her cheeks still bright red and then kisses him taking InuYasha by surprise. At first he just sits there in shock then returns the kiss and places his hands on Kikyo's shoulders and unties her ribbon allowing her hair to flow loose._

_**Now**_

The illusion faded and everything returns to normal Kikyo then looks up at InuYasha "I guarded my purity and chastity for only you and now I find you with MY reincarnation and carrying YOUR baby no less" she says angrily tears welling up.

Kagome suddenly realized that Kikyo believed the baby to be hers and decided to clear the misunderstanding "Kikyo this baby is not ours we adopted it after we discovered it in the arms of a dying man and InuYasha adopted her as his sister so I'm not her mother I'm her sister-in-law as is Sango while Shippo and Miroku are her brothers" she explained.

Kikyo looked up "Is this true?" she said looking towards InuYasha for encouragement.

InuYasha nodded "Every word Kikyo I would never betray our promise" he said kindly kneeling in front of her and then held her closely breathing in her familiar scent.

_**That night**_

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome were residing in a separate hut from Kaede, InuYasha, Kikyo and Asuka making it rather awkward.

Miroku was no longer sulking but in his mind had branded InuYasha as a womanizer which Kagome and Sango argued bitterly and hit him for saying such things.

Shippo had been dozing with Kirara as a pillow for several hours mumbling about sweets and cute girls and the rare comment of InuYasha being an idiot.

Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu and sharpening her sword quietly in the corner and often glared at Miroku anticipating that he would start another rant about InuYasha again.

Kagome was eating snacks by herself and thinking deeply about what Kikyo had said about her and InuYasha having children and living as a family. The thought of that actually happening tore her heart to shreds and the possibility of Kikyo becoming InuYasha's mate wasn't slim and she was old enough to be Asuka's mother.

Tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks "Why InuYasha? Why HER? I love you just as much as Kikyo does….MORE!" she thought quietly to herself as she sobbed.

_**At Kaede's hut**_

Kikyo lay on a futon quietly while InuYasha sat beside her while Kaede kept an eye on Asuka who slept peacefully in her basket. Her wound had been wrapped in a herbal infused bandage by Kaede and her Priestess robes were being cleaned by Kaede so she had changed into a white bed robe. She looked at Asuka silently and then said "do you love that child?" she said to InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded "I do. I guess its cos I know what it's like to be lonely and neglected in a world of demons and humans" he said gently stroking Asuka's head making her gurgle gently.

Kikyo took InuYasha's free hand and held it tightly making him jump then look at her while Kikyo remained composed "InuYasha if you will allow it I would like to become the infant's mother" she said kindly.

InuYasha grabbed Kikyo and pulled her closely "Yes…Yes of course Kikyo nothing would make me happier" he said tightening his grip and his voice cracking as if he was about to cry.


End file.
